


The Fire Extinguished

by 13yearswithoutWifi, itslazyllama_15



Series: The Math Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Warehouse, Duct Tape, Edging, Euphemism, Other, Personification, Torture, abandoned, fire extinguisher, release, two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13yearswithoutWifi/pseuds/13yearswithoutWifi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslazyllama_15/pseuds/itslazyllama_15
Summary: The fire extinguisher was just so lonely.





	The Fire Extinguished

There was once a lonely fire extinguisher. The fire extinguisher was kept in an abandoned warehouse. They had forgotten about him. He hasn’t seen the outside world in years. It’s all he dreamed about, being outside with the breeze caressing his smooth, shiny exterior. Seeing the warm sunshine on his shiny outer shell and maybe finding love. The only thing is, the fire extinguisher was growing old and slightly rusty. He knew he didn’t have much time left. While he sat moping about his situation, the dirty window in front of him shattered.   
The fire extinguisher was shocked, no one had come to the warehouse in years. He could hear talking on the other side of the window.   
“Wow check it! It smashed the window of that abandoned warehouse!”  
“Should we go in and get it back?”  
“Is that even a question? Of course we should, it’s too priceless to leave behind,”  
“Isn’t it just a roll of tape?”  
“It’s not just tape, it’s duct tape. Duct tape fixes everything,”  
“Of course, sorry, Let’s go!”

The fire extinguisher waited in anticipation, he couldn’t believe he was finally going to be touched.   
“Look over there!”  
“Is that a fire extinguisher?”  
“No I meant the tape!”  
“Oh.”  
“But that fire extinguisher looks a bit rusted and look at the massive cut in the back.”  
“Your tape can fix anything right?”  
“I mean sure but what’s the point, it will never be used again.”  
“Not unless we use it ;)”

The fire extinguisher could feel the anticipation building already, he longed to be used. Longed to be touched once more. He could hear the sskt of the tape. Suddenly, the fire extinguisher was being positioned by two hard yet warm hands. They seem to be examining his crack, tracing the outline with their warm thumb. If he had a breath, he would be holding it. He could feel it, the stickiness of the tape slowly travelling up his exposed crack. It sent tingles throughout his form, by the time they were done with the small strip of duct tape he felt like he was on fire. But it wasn’t enough he needed more. He once again heard the sskt of the tape, another thick, black piece of tape was slowly being put across the crack. He could feel something building up inside his needy form. One by one, the strips of tape were placed on the fire extinguishers cold crevice. He was so close, just a little more.   
“Hey do you think we should fix up the hose part too?”   
“Yea it’s got a massive slit in it”

sskt, the sound rippled through the empty room. At the first sensation of his tenderness being touch he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The sticky duct tape moved teasingly across his opened slit. Slowly, inch by inch, the tape was being wrapped around the hose, tightening his channel. His slit clinging desperately for the sticky tape. He was on the edge, so close but before he could release, the tape tightened. The two boys attempted to make the fire extinguisher release it’s white substance without realising the tape was on too tight.   
“Why won’t it release?!”  
“Maybe you’re pressing down too hard”  
“Nope, nothing is coming out”  
“Let’s leave it”

And so the boys left, leaving the tape wrapped fire extinguisher alone, forever waiting for his release.


End file.
